


Connecting the Dots

by Kitty_Katie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen, Headcanon, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Katie/pseuds/Kitty_Katie
Summary: A younger Midna wonders why she looks so different from the rest of the Twili





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of my pet Zelda headcanons is that Ganondorf is Midna's dad, and my first fanfic was naturally one exploring this.

Midna had known that there was something different about her for as long as she could remember. Every morning as she stared into the mirror, she was confronted with a creature quite unlike her grey, almost featureless companions. Her eyes were large and round, and her skin was of a greyish shade, but that was where the similarities ended. Her mother, Queen Teina, had told her once that she’d had to convince the midwife that the black dots in the centre of her daughter’s eyes were perfectly normal, despite lacking them herself. Very few Twili had orange hair, and no one had hair that was as dull a shade of orange as Midna’s. Instead of being little more than a pair of nostrils, Midna’s nose stuck out visibly from her face. The maids described her looks as ‘striking’. Her cousin Zant said she was ‘freakish’ (which usually earned him a punch to the head). The end result was that Princess Midna stuck out from her relatives like a sore thumb.  
The young princess knew of only one other person who looked anything remotely like she did, and he was not one of the Twili. Mandrag Ganon, her mother’s valet-slash-bodyguard was the only Outsider the Twilight Realm had seen since its founding, and Midna knew that the servants gossiped about him almost as much as they gossiped about her. She’d overheard how her mother had smacked him with a floating chunk of rock twice her size after having him appear almost on top of her, and how her late grandfather had given Mr Ganon the job of being Teina’s companion despite her protests. Midna had also heard stories about her mother’s tendency to invite attractive male servants to share her bed, although it took a while before she worked out exactly what that meant. Her uncle frequently complained about Teina’s behaviour, but the palace servants and the public didn’t care; Queen Teina was a competent monarch and a kind employer, and how she spent her time off was none of their concern.  
Eventually, Midna came to the conclusion that Mr Ganon was indeed her father. The resemblance between the two was obvious, and her mother was closer to him than her other attendants. However, Midna decided to keep this to herself for the moment. Zant delighted in finding new reasons to torment his younger cousin, and Midna privately suspected that him finding out her relationship to Mr Ganon would result in more than just a fistfight between them. One day, Midna would be Queen of the Twilight Realm herself, and people could say what they wanted to about her family but until then she figured it was best for things to remain as they were.


End file.
